


A Husband's Duty

by elithewho



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned always thinks his wife is beautiful, but she's never more beautiful than when she's with child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Husband's Duty

Ned always thinks his wife is beautiful, but she's never more beautiful than when she's with child. Her belly getting bigger every day, her face a little rounder, her breasts swollen and full. Her blue eyes seem brighter too, like she has a secret just for him. Some days she stays in bed to rest her sore ankles and Ned will come home and see her there, fiery hair spread out like a veil, in naught but a loose robe covering her round breasts, long nipples hard against the thin grey wool.

Ned dropped to his knees in front of her like a supplicant, his manhood already hardening in his breeches. Catelyn laughed when she saw the look on his face and ran her hand through his beard lovingly.

“What is it, husband? Have you come to relieve my discomfort?”

Ned hurriedly shucked off his sweat stained riding clothes and lay down beside her, pulling open her robe to suck on her succulent teats, her red nipples hardening into wet points. Catelyn moaned in pleasure as he fondled her heavy breasts, kicking back the quilts and laying back to accommodate him.

Ned pressed his aching manhood against his sweet wife as the summer heat dampened her glorious hair. He ran a hand over her beautiful belly as he kissed her mouth with mounting hunger. She tugged on his hair and nibbled his ear playfully, prompting him to slip a hand between her plump thighs to find her warm and slick. Catelyn sighed deeply as her husband pushed a finger inside her, twisting his thumb over her hard nub. She stretched and moaned as he pleasured her, caressing the rough whorls of hair on his chest and reaching down to grasp his throbbing cock.

In agony over his desire for her, Ned kneeled between her thighs and brushed his cock teasingly against her entrance. Catelyn gasped and pushed toward him, just as lusty as her lord husband.

“I can’t reach you!” she protested, the dome of her belly preventing her from wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ll come closer,” he said and sunk himself deep her wet warmth.

They groaned in unison as he began to move fretfully, his desire almost too much to bear. Ned grasped her belly in delight, feeling her incredible warmth pool inside him like the hot springs that moved through the cold stone walls. Catelyn’s lovely round face glowed bright pink to match her hair as her climax took her and Ned could hold on no longer. He spilt his seed with a final thrust and fell beside her, spent.

“Are you more comfortable now, Cat?” he asked her as they lay together in tired contentment.

“Ah yes,” she replied with a radiant smile. “Oh!” she exclaimed and grasped his hand to press onto her belly. “Do you feel it? The babe is moving.”

Ned felt the quickening of his child with a rush of joy. He hoped for another boy to join Robb and Jon, but perhaps another girl would be just as fine. Catelyn was beginning to doze as the child calmed itself. Ned pressed a kiss to her forehead and fell asleep by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> for the ASOIAF Kinkmeme: http://robellion.livejournal.com/2809.html


End file.
